


Sherlock Quickies

by lesleytime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie der Titel verrät...kurze kleine Drabble und Fragmente zu Sherlock. Die meisten werden ziemlich eindeutig werden. ;) Tags werden je nach Drabble dazu kommen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Busfahrt mit Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn es nicht so wirklich rauskommt, Sherlock genießt das hier. Sehr.

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Mycroft seufzte und nippte von seinem Cocktail. Sie fuhren jetzt schon seit drei Stunden durch das Land und würden noch mindestens fünf weitere brauchen und das nur weil Charles unbedingt sein Geburtstagsgeschenk in einem Bus testen wollte...

Vor Mycrofts Augen. Mit seiner Beteiligung…

Er musste schon etwas schmunzeln, bei dem Bild was sich ihm da gerade bot. Eigentlich war es ja auch wirklich niedlich. Besonders Charles‘ schon fast kindische Freude war sehr schön anzusehen…Natürlich gab auch das Geschenk selbst ein hübsches Bild ab. Ein sehr hübsches…

Mycrofts Grinsen erstarb etwas. Was sie hier taten war moralisch mehr als verwerflich, es war regelrecht falsch…und doch machte es schon Spaß, Sherlocks nackten, knackigen Hintern unter Charles‘ Gerte erbeben zu sehen. Sein Keuchen zu hören, seinen kleinen Schwanz tropfen zu sehen…und sein teils ängstliches, teils erregtes Stöhnen zu hören, wenn Charles den Vibrator mit kindischer Freude tiefer in den engen Arsch seines jungen Bruders schob.

"Etwas weiter links, Charles. Ich möchte sein Loch zucken sehen können.“, wies Mycroft seinen Ehemann gelangweilt an. Charles warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu ihm, sah wie Mys Hose spannte und tat ihm dann den Gefallen. “Diese Hände…“, schwärmte er träumerisch und leckte wieder über eine der gefesselten Hände. Sherlock keuchte nur und sah seinen Schwager hasserfüllt an, knurrte und schrie Sekunden später auf, als Charles die Peitsche genau auf seinen Eingang donnern ließ. Magnussen lachte und sah wieder zu Mycroft, grinste leicht. “Öffne deine Hose My, dein Bruder hat sich eine Belohnung verdient.“  
Mycroft riss seine Augen auf und sah ihn an. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst…das…Charles...“ Der Angesprochene sah ihn nur kalt an, schwieg aber bis Mycroft mit rotem Kopf endlich seine Hose öffnete. Sofort sprang sein erigiertes Glied raus. Die Spitze glitzerte schon in freudiger Erwartung. Charles nickte zufrieden, packte Sherlocks Leine und führte ihn zu Mycroft rüber, nahm ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund und dirigierte Mycrofts Glied in Shers Mund.

Zufrieden betrachtete Charles sich die Szene. Ja, so hatte er sich seinen Geburtstag vorgestellt. Eine Busreise mit seinem Liebsten und einem angemessenen Entertainment Programm…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH


	2. Plätzchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plätzchen werden noch zu Mycrofts Untergang führen...oder einfach nur zu einer Lektion bei seinem lieblings Dänen.

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Charles seufzte und lächelte leicht. Das war ein Bild, an das er sich gewöhnen konnte. Er stand vor einem großen Doppelbett, auf welchem sich eng umschlungen und tief schlafend die Holmes Brüder befanden. Die Bettdecke der beiden war schon schön weit runtergerutscht, gab so den Blick frei auf ihre beiden wohlgeformten Hintern…in denen beide Etwas glitzerndes, vibrierendes steckte.  
Er nickte anerkennend. Dass die beiden trotz der surrenden Plugs und den anregenden Drogen noch so friedlich schlafen konnten, fand er schon bewundernswert. Besonders, da er auch einen guten Blick auf die Erektionen der Brüder hatte. Mycrofts Glied ragte schon freudig und willig in die Höhe, an seinem Schaft liefen schon die ersten Lusttropfen herunter. Sherlock dagegen bewegte schon ungeduldig seine Hüfte und gab leise Laute der Verzückung von sich.

Charles grinste und kniete sich auf das Bett, beugte sich weiter nach vorne und besah sich Sherlocks ungeduldig zuckendes Loch. "Mhmm, sehr schön. Der Plug hat dich gut geweitet.“, sagte er leise und stupste mit einem Finger gegen den rosa Kristall. Sher wimmerte nur leise und bewegte sich diesem Druck entgegen. "Na na na, Mr Holmes…noch nicht.“, er setzte einen Kuss auf diesen verführerischen Hintern und wand sich dann Mycroft zu.  
Dieser sah ihn schon durch wache, wenn auch lustverhangene Augen an. Musterte ihn leicht strafend und schüttelte den Kopf. "So war das nicht ausgemacht, Cha- “ Anstatt ihm zuzuhören, beugte sich der Angesprochene einfach über den nackten Mann und küsste ihn hart, spreizte gleichzeitig Mycrofts Beine und zog, ohne viel Rücksicht zu zeigen, den Plug aus ihm, ersetzte ihn mit zwei seiner Finger und raunte My ins Ohr. "Du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig werden, Mycroft. Das du für mich interessanter bist, als dein kleiner Bruder, sollte dir klar sein. Immerhin trägst du ein deutliches Zeichen dafür in dir.“,er stieß bei den Worten mit den Fingern fest zu und grinste als er das Schmatzen seines Spermas in Mycroft hörte.

Mycroft wand sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einfach zu viel, Charles war einfach zu viel…Er stöhnte leise und spreizte seine Beine noch etwas mehr, bäumte sich auf. "Willst du jetzt doch was?“, fragte Magnussen amüsiert und reizte das empfindliche Nervengewebe. My wimmerte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dann aber nur Sekunden später. Er wollte endlich kommen, verdammt nochmal! Dieser Druck in ihm machte ihn gerade wahnsinnig, raubte ihm den Verstand…Noch mehr, als die Plätzchen es schon getan hatten.  
"Du musst schon lieb drum bitten Mycroft. Ich tue das nur zu deinem Besten, hast du das vergessen? Du wolltest deine Diät durchzuziehen…und trotzdem hast du nicht die Fingerchen von dem Tablett mit Plätzchen lassen können…Lass dir das alles hier eine Lektion sein und lerne daraus.“ Charles‘ verständnisvoller Ton ließ Mycroft knurren. "Die Plätzchen waren getränkt in Sirup, in aphrodisierendem Sirup. Das war falsches Spiel Charles!“, donnerte Mycroft leise, schließlich wollte er seinen Bruder nicht wecken. Sherlock schlief endlich tief und fest und nach der stundenlangen Tortur…den vielen Orgasmen, hatte er sich das wirklich verdient.

"Falsches Spiel? Nein Mycroft, du hast zuerst gegen unsere Abmachung verstoßen.“, erwiderte er ruhig und pumpte nun auch noch Mys harten Schaft. "Das hier hast du dir nur selbst zuzuschreiben…und nun lehn dich zurück und lass mich deine Lektion zu Ende bringen.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete Charles seine Hose, befreite so nun seine Erregung und zog den Plug aus Sherlock, rammte dann seine gesamte Länge in ihn und zog sich nun von Mycroft zurück. "Mycroft…Hündchenstellung, mit dem Hintern zu mir.“, wies er ihn noch kalt an und stieß dann zwei seiner Finger wieder in My, fickte gleichzeitig den noch vollkommen weggetretenen Sherlock hart.  
Mycroft wimmerte leise und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu Sherlock und Charles, stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Bruder noch immer schlief. Charles Stöße rüttelten Sherlock durch die Gegend, trafen immer seinen Lustpunkt, doch kurz bevor er oder der Bewusstlose kommen konnten, zog er sich aus Sherlock und packte Mys Hüfte. Fickte dann mit einer alles erschütternden Härte in ihn und kam tief in seinem eigenen Saft, spürte und sah, wie etwas aus Mycrofts Loch rauslief…

"Komm My.“, raunte er noch knurrend und packte dann Mycrofts Glied, pumpte ihn hart und ließ ihm eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit als zu kommen…My wimmerte laut auf als Charles seinen Schwanz so positionierte, dass er geradezu auf Sherlocks schlafendem Gesicht kommen musste. "So ist es gut…Aaah und unser Ehrengast wacht langsam auf. Gut so.“, sagte er und kraulte Sherlock leicht. Mycroft sah nur geschockt weg, kniff seine Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf, als Sherlock ein leises fragendes "My?“ hauchte.  
Charles nickte zufrieden, richtete wieder seine Kleidung und verließ den Raum.  
Die Lektion sollte Mycroft jetzt gelernt haben…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH


	3. Musical mit My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy wünschte sich einen Musicalbesuch...

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Charles sah grinsend von seinen Akten zur Uhr. Mittlerweile dürfte der erste Akt vorbei sein…Er fischte sein Handy aus der Schreibtischschublade und öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm…

Der erste Akt war vorbei…gerade war Pause. Seine Eltern waren im Restaurantteil des Theaters und tranken ein Glas Wein. Mycroft selbst hatte dankend abgelehnt, er konnte jetzt einfach nicht aufstehen…Die Rötung seiner Wangen bekämpfend, richtete er nochmal etwas den Mantel, der in seinem Schoss lag und bewegte dabei leicht seine Hüfte, schloss kurz genießend die Augen. Die Spitze des vibrierenden Plugs traf seine Prostata und machte ihn damit halb irre, brachte ihn noch näher an den zweiten Orgasmus des Abends.  
Das Surren seines Handys zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fast schon die Nachricht fürchtend, las er Charles neueste Anweisung und könnte diesmal nicht anders als leise zu Wimmern…

Zufrieden las Charles Mycrofts Antwort. Das "Ja, Sir.“, ließ sein Glied anschwellen und steigerte seine Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Nacht. Er legte das Handy wieder weg und grinste als pünktlich, 20 Minuten später eine Bildnachricht einging. Charles sah sich das Bild an. Mycroft hatte es also wirklich getan, hatte sich während des zweiten Aktes kurz auf die Toilette entschuldigt und dann tatsächlich in dem dunklen Gang seine Hose fallen lassen. Zwei Bilder von seinem engen, gestopften Loch und seinem harten, triefenden Penis gemacht und sie Charles geschickt…

Mycroft saß nun wieder hochrot da und las unter den strafenden Blicken seiner Mutter Charles‘ Antwort. Er schluckte leicht. Die letzte Nachricht beschrieb detailreich was Charles nachher noch mit ihm anstellen würde…Mycroft seufzte leise und versuchte sich wieder auf die grüne singende Hexe auf der Bühne zu konzentrieren…  
Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Bruder…und natürlich Charles. Beide hatten sich zusammengetan nachdem Mummy ihren Wunsch geäußert hatte, mal wieder in ein Londoner Musical zu gehen und waren beide der Meinung gewesen, dass Mycroft der geeignete Kandidat dafür war…

Aber natürlich konnte Charles ihn nicht einfach so leiden lassen, oh nein. Um das Ganze noch etwas unerträglicher für Mycroft zu machen, hatte er ihm vor dem Musicalbesuch noch einen leise surrenden Plug reingeschoben und ihm aufgetragen zu bestimmten Zeiten auf sein Handy zu sehen…  
Und so saß Mycroft nun hier. Hart, feucht und sowas von scharf, dass er hätte alles bespringen können…Alles in Allem war das hier eine Zumutung, eine Tortur. Mycroft schwor sich, beim nächsten Besuch mit John zu sprechen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen und Sherlock etwas Ähnliches durchstehen zu lassen.  
Immerhin war bald Weihnachten und Mummy wollte ja unbedingt noch einmal den König der Löwen sehen…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH


	4. König der Löwen oder: Mycrofts Rache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycrofs Rache für den höllischen Musicalbesuch...

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Mycroft grinste und lehnte sich an Charles, genoss in vollen Zügen, dass Bild welches sich ihm auf der Übertragung der Überwachungskamera bot. Er kicherte und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Champagner, schmiegte sich an Charles’ nackte Brust und küsste seinen Hals. "Danke, mein Schatz.“ Charles grinste nur und nickte. "Du hast dir das verdient…Oh, sieh nur, wie er rumrutscht...“

Sherlock, der keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass er gerade beobachtet wurde, saß unruhig zwischen seinen Eltern und kaute auf seiner Lippe rum. Es ging nicht mehr. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Das hier…das hier war schlimmer, als jede von Mrs Hudsons dummen Telenovelas…  
John sah aus dem Rang runter auf Sherlock und drehte den Regler an der Fernbedienung noch etwas höher, beobachtete dann genau, wie Sherlock leicht zusammenzuckte und gleich strafend von seiner Mutter getadelt wurde. Er kicherte leise. Das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt. Er musste sich wirklich etwas für Mycroft und Charles einfallen lassen…Schließlich hatten die beiden extra für ihn eine neue Art von Sexspielzeug in Auftrag gegeben. Eine neue Art, bestehend aus Plug, Cockring und Sound…und alles konnte vibrieren. Nun…der Plug konnte sogar in ihm rotieren und wenn John richtig fies war, konnte er mithilfe der Fernbedienung sogar einen kleinen Knoten in dem Schaft aktivieren, der dann anschwoll…

Allerdings wusste Sherlock das nicht…nun, noch nicht.

Der jüngere Holmes atmete etwas durch als die Vibration fast gänzlich nachließ und er nun nur noch den Schaft in sich fühlen konnte. Er schenkte seiner Mutter ein kleines Lächeln und versuchte sich wieder auf diese schreckliche Musik einzulassen, lehnte sich dabei etwas zurück, konnte dadurch auch wieder den Sound in seinem Glied spüren und schloss kurz genießend die Augen. So fühlte sich das gar nicht mal schlecht an…Nur leider konnte er nicht hart werden, um das Gefühl wirklich auszukosten.  
Sherl grummelte innerlich. Daran war nur sein Bruder schuld, die fette Pest. Der und sein manipulativer Ehemann hatten John einer Kopfwäsche unterzogen, so dass dieser seinen Eltern zu Weihnachten die Karten schenkte und Sherlock dadurch praktisch gesagt schon nötigte mitzukommen…Aber das reichte seinem sadistischen Verlobten nicht, neeeein…  
2 Stunden bevor Sherlock los musste, hatte John sich zu ihm in die Dusche gesellt und ihm sämtliche Fähigkeit zu denken wortwörtlich aus seinem Körper geleckt…mit Johns Zunge tief in seinem Eingang, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie John erst den Sound vorsichtig in sein Glied schob und dann den Cockring anlegte..Erst als John von ihm abließ und er plötzlich die Härte des Silikonplugs in seinem Hintern spürte, ging ihm ein Licht auf…John hatte nur gelacht, ihn geküsst und ihm eine Belohnung versprochen, wenn er sich benahm…

Und nun saß er hier. Wohlwissend, dass John irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. So zufällig und dann doch wieder sehr gut getimed, wie die Veränderung der Vibration war, musste John ihn sehen können…Ihn und seine Reaktionen. Wenn Sherlock gewusst hätte, wie viel Recht er doch hatte, dann wäre er sicherlich zu seinem Verlobten gestürmt und hätte ihn seine eigene Medizin kosten lassen…Da er es allerdings nicht wusste, konnte John sich in Ruhe austoben…

Sherlock lehnte sich etwas vor, Gähnte vor vorgehaltener Hand und riss leicht seine Augen auf, als er einen merkwürdigen Druck in sich fühlen konnte. Erst dachte er, dass John den Schaft auf irgendeine Art aufblies…doch dann merkte er, dass es dafür etwas zu konzentriert war. Nur eine bestimmte Stelle fühlte sich aufgeblasen, drückte gegen seine Wände und ließ eine erneute Welle starker Erregung in ihm aufsteigen. Er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, bewegte leicht seine Hüfte und versuchte doch ganz normal zu wirken…  
John nickte leicht. Er war stolz auf seinen Sherlock…Er ließ den Knoten wieder abschwellen und wartete bis zur Pause, schnappte sich da die Hand seines Verlobten, der gerade zur Toilette wollte und zog ihn mit sich in eine dunkle Ecke. "Ruhig, kein Wort. Lass mich einfach machen.“, raunte er ihm zu. Sherlock atmete erleichtert auf, hoffentlich durfte er endlich kommen…

Charles rümpfte etwas sein Näschen und machte den Monitor aus. Mycroft sah ihn verwundert an. "Aber…“ "Kein aber Mycroft. Du liegst hier mit mir im Whirlpool und sitzt praktisch gesagt auf mir, ich bin kurz davor in dich zu stoßen und du willst jetzt deinem Bruder beim Sex zusehen?“ Charles knurrte schon fast, das Ganze hatte ihn jetzt wirklich immer weniger amüsiert…My grummelte, keuchte dann aber, als er Charles in sich fühlte…

Irgendwie hatte sein Mann ja Recht…und es war ja auch nicht so, als würde Charles es nicht wieder gut machen…Das Mycroft damit Recht behalten sollte, stellte sich heraus, als Charles ihn wenig später mit einer exakten Nachbildung des neues Sexspielzeugs überraschte…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH


End file.
